


Call my name and give me a kiss

by TokikoTsukito_Sama



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: Couldnt help myself, First one, GinoKou, It Sucks, M/M, Porn with out plot?, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:05:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3334505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokikoTsukito_Sama/pseuds/TokikoTsukito_Sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kou and Gino get bored on a stake out, the good old days come back with more than a little making up for lost Time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call my name and give me a kiss

Shinya sighed, “I’m so bored Gino!” He announced as he looked across the car to his inspector. “Next time you pick a partner for stake out, pick Shusei will ya!” slumping back in his seat he pulled out a cigarette and a lighter. Lighting the end he took a long deep drag on to the tobacco filled stress reliever, glancing at the other man before he blew it out.

  
Ginoza coughed and rolled his eyes before winding the window down, “What are you trying to do Kougami? Kill us all!” Pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose he wafted the smoke out of his eyesight before turning to look at the other black haired man in the car with him. “Anyway, it wasn’t my choice” he shot back before crossing his arms “Tsunemori thought it would be a good way for us to bond” his voice faded out.

  
They had been sat in a unmarked police car outside of a suspected Makishima home stead for six hours at this point, coffee cups surrounded them with water bottles on the back seat. You may be forgiven for asking what was in the water bottles, however Gino and Kou knew quite well as they had both filled up at least one each. Apart from each other the only thing they had to interact with was their dominators and they didn’t hold a very good conversation especially for Kougami as the gun just wanted to paralyse him all of the time. Kougami looked at Gino and smiled taking another drag on his cigarette, blowing it out towards the car roof as he looked up.

  
“This takes me back,” Shinya whispered just loud enough for Gino to hear him, “the nights in a car or a hotel” the enforcer started to smirk as he looked at the annoyance on his ‘baby sitters’ face. Flicking his shoes off into the passenger foot well he placed his foot on top of Gino’s crotch.

  
“Kougami what the hell do you think- a-ah!” the inspector was cut short as the foot of his companion started to press onto him. Kou smirked “So you still like ashikoki then” the enforcer chuckled rolling the inspectors member beneath his foot harder making him squirm. Gino bit his lip, trying not to buck his hips from the motion and pressure from Kougami’s foot. Each move of the enforcers’ foot turned on the inspector more and more until his pants were so tight, the zipper could break.

  
“Oh dear inspector,” Kougami smirked and took the last drag on his cigarette before throwing it out of the gap in the window and closing it. “You seem to have a problem, maybe I should sort it out?” Shinya put his foot down and reached out towards the zipper on the inspectors pants like a lion stalking out its pray.  
“Kougami no..” Ginoza’s voice was barely above a whisper but Shinya stopped before his onyx orbs met Ginoza’s. He knew better than to defy this man, however, when they were on equal playing fields they did it every time they could and anywhere they could. “At least lets go into the back of the car..?” a pulled smile curved at the sides of the inspectors mouth.

  
It wouldn’t be the first time they had done it in a car, and hopefully not the last as Gino wanted it as much as Shinya did at this point. Ginoza leaned the seat right the way back for easy access to the back seat, taking his clothes off as his did and placing them onto the seats as a sheet. Kougami smirked, “Only if you’d of done that on the copier machine” he chuckled looking at the soft and pale cheeks that were in front of his face. Nobuchika looked away before placing his glasses on the passenger seat, “Do you want me to put the tint on the windows or not?”

  
“Tch.” Kougami threw his clothes on the back seat too before hovering above the annoying inspector. “Do you want me to take care of this or not?” Kou placed his thumb over the slit in Ginoza’s cock, rubbing some of pre-cum off of the tip and down the shaft slowly, causing the inspector to let out a moan.

  
“Shinya.. you tease” breathed out the man lying across the back seat, legs open and displaying everything he had to the younger man. “Suck me already” he groaned taking a handful of spikey hair and forcing the taller man closer to his painfully hard cock.

  
Shinya parted his lips slightly letting the tip of his former lovers cock be engrossed in deep heat. The inspector moaned as the hunting dog started the rhythm he’d grown to love, the hot wet tongue being curled around his girth before being pressed flaccid to the bulging vein that ran the underside of his cock. The inspector let out a deep moan, fighting to keep his hips from bucking deep into the heat. Large hands crept up to soft pink nipples as kougami’s mouth sucked Ginoza’s cock in more and more until he started moving his head. Bopping his head in slow short movements until he was almost deep throating the Inspectors rock hard cock.

  
Ginoza took a deep breath before coming into the enforcers mouth cause Kougami to gag at the semen being spurted down his throat. A small whimper of an apology left the inspectors mouth as he blushed and looked away, Kougami smirked and swallowed the lot before butterfly kissing up the inspector’s torso.

  
“Still as tasty as before” the taller man chuckled as he swirled his tongue around the hard nipple in front of him. Ginoza hadn’t had this much simulation in months, not since Kougami became an enforcer and he was partly glad that it was out of his system and he could stop there.

  
However, Kougami wasn’t finished the enforcer as he slipped two fingers into the hot man’s mouth, forcing the cat of them to lick and coat the intruding fingers in salvia. Ginoza’s hair was already sticking to his forehead making him look a lot hotter than he actually was. Kougami removed his fingers with a quiet “Good boy” before he gave the other man a rough kiss, the slight stubble he had rubbing against the inspectors already bruised lips. Gino loved the hard and bad side of Kou and to be honest he wanted to see this side of him most of the time as it made him sexier.

  
Without any warning a lubricated finger pushed its way into the Inspectors tight hole as Gino let out a louder moan. “Wow Gino, when was the last time you were taken?” the ‘bad boy’ smirked moving his index finger in and out faster and deeper before adding the other one and scissoring them. This caused Gino place his hand into his mouth to stop the loud sounds that he was making getting through. Kougami became bored from scissoring the man and pushed the inspector’s legs apart more and sliding into place he removed his fingers. Before the slightly younger man could say a word, his back side had been intruded by a long and thick organ causing him to cry out.

  
Kougami kept still, to the hilt and kissed the other man comforting him as he started to move slowly in and out of the tight hole. Soon both men were moaning with pleasure as Kougami slid in faster and harder each time earning a loud cry from the man underneath him each time he hit his prostate. “Do you like this inspector? Being fucked like a whore in the back seat of a police car like the criminal that you are.” The enforcer smirked as he changed his rhythm to slow, deep thrusts. “You’re pathetic” he smirked looking down at the glazed eyes from lust.

  
Shinya was close and with every long and deep thrust so was Nobuchika, reaching down to the inspectors cock he gave it strokes and tugs in time with his thrusting. It wasn't long before the inspect was crying out “I’m coming!” keeping his thumb on the slit and denying Gino, Kougami took one last thrust into the now lose hole of his former lover. Taking his thumb away Kougami took one final deep thrust into the inspectors arse, coming deeply into his colon as he let out a loud moan. Gino matched his cry as he came all over himself and over his lovers abs. Kougami pulled out of the Inspector as Gino whimpered at the loss, Kougami smirked and laid next to the other man. “You are still as tight as ever Gino,” he chuckled into the other man’s ear breathlessly.

  
Ginoza blushed, turning onto his side, cum dripping out of his arse as he nuzzled into the powerful chest in front of him. Kougami pulled him close giving his bruised lips a soft kiss before reaching for his fags. Gino just pulled his arm back and around him, Kou sighed and reached for a blanket that was on the floor of the car wrapping them both up in it. Gino had fallen asleep in his arms as the enforcer looked at his sleeping face he thought they could at least spend an hour or so sleeping. Tangling his legs into the other mans, both men fell asleep in each other’s arms. Chest to chest.


End file.
